This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1981 as a sport of the variety MELODIE Mary under culture at Hayward, Calif. With subsequent propagation of the new plant by means of leaf cuttings at Hayward, Calif., this sport has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.